Esperare por ti
by sora no kiss
Summary: One short de Ichihime :3


Aquí traigo este One short corto literalmente :D es de IchiHime lo sé es extraño de mi escribir este fic pero en realidad es a una petición que pidieron de esta parejita.

Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen si no de su creador Tite Kubo yo solo lo hago por fandom XD ok espero que les guste.

¿Cuánto puedes esperar por una persona?

.

.

3 meses

.

.

1 año

.

.

.

2 años

.

.

¿3 años?

.

.

 **\- Inoue…vienes –** Un chico de cabello color anaranjado se encontraba bajo la lluvia mientras le extendía la mano, esperando que ella lo tomara **– Vamos a que te acompañe a casa**

"Cuantas veces he querido tomar su mano" diciendo en sus pensamientos mientras cogía la mano del muchacho **– Nee…Kurosaki tú crees en los encuentros inoportunos**

 **\- Tal vez…si no como no hubiera conocido a Rukia y al resto de la sociedad de almas –** extendiendo el paraguas **– Inoue…lo siento**

 **-¿Por qué lo dices? –** diciendo con la cara avergonzada

 **\- Por favor perdóname –** sujetando con firmeza su mano **– Yo lo sé**

"¿Por qué mi corazón duele?" observando su rostro mientras caminaban por aquellas calles conocidas de la ciudad de Karakura, "¿Yo porque me siento triste?" mientras derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas y sollozaba en silencio al lado de su salvador **– Perdóname dije que ya no lloraría más pero, al verte me duele –** diciendo Orihime entre una voz cortada **– Solo soy una chica de 15 años que regreso de un mundo desconocido e inexplorado –** cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos **– No fui fuerte, no pude protegerlos aun cuando me marche incluso yo…-** fue interrumpida cuando fue abrazada **– ¿Qué debería hacer?**

 **\- Perdóname Inoue has llevado toda la carga –** soltándola mientras caminaban de regreso a casa **– Lo siento la próxima vez te protegeré aun cuando no tenga mis poderes**

 **\- Yo…-** observaba bajo la lluvia como él iba avanzando hasta que se detuvo y empezó a buscarla con la mirada

 **\- Inoue volvamos –** extendiéndole la mano mientras cerraba el paraguas **– Es inútil mantenerlo abierto hehe**

 **\- Creo que no sería malo caminar por hoy bajo la lluvia –** ambos eran iguales, ambos perdieron algo valioso e importante. Solo eran unos simples estudiantes con habilidades especiales en un mundo rodeado de peligro constante, habían regresado de su segunda experiencia con la muerte excepto su amigo kurosaki quien había muerto y resucitado varias veces por parte de sus poderes.

Caminaron en silencio tomados de la mano cada quien en sus pensamientos, cuando llegaron a casa de Orihime, él chico disponía a marcharse hasta que escucho a la chica gritar desde la puerta.

 **\- ¡KUROSAKI!...YO ME VOLVERE FUERTE –** mientras se despedía de él

 **\- Estaré esperando –** diciendo con una sonrisa

Entrando a la casa Orihime cerró la puerta tras de ella y cayó de rodillas en el recibidor mientras lloraba, tratando de limpiarse el rostro.

 **\- Claro que te perdono…perdón Kurosaki –** Observando su alrededor **– De pronto esto es muy solitario… ¿Cómo sucedió todo esto?**

Esperare por ti

.

.

¿Cuánto puedes esperar por una persona?

.

.

3 meses

.

.

1 año

.

.

.

2 años

.

.

¿3 años?

.

.

 **\- Otra vez aquí –** diciendo Orihime mientras observaba el paisaje desértico de las dunas y el cielo oscuro sin estrellas y solo adornado con una luna **– Ya ha pasado algunos años**

Mientras se ataba el pelo en una coleta se encontraba descansando después de curar las heridas de algunos arrancar y fracciones, también de sus compañeros. Recordó que había dejado a Sado haciendo guardia en la tienda de Urahara mientras trataba de conectarse con la sociedad de almas, ahí donde se encontraba Ichigo. Levantándose ante la idea de poder ir a ver a Ichigo la motivo a dirigirse hacia donde estaba Urahara entrando y observando en la pantalla al shinigami.

 **-Kurosaki kun –** diciendo animada Orihime **– ¿Estás bien?, ¿pudiste llegar?**

 **-¡Inoue te encuentras bien!** – diciendo Ichigo en el monitor algo preocupado por sus amigos **– Lamento dejarlos cuando estaban…**

 **-No te preocupes Sado y yo nos encontramos bien –** dedicándole una sonrisa despreocupada

 **\- Ichigo eres tú –** diciendo Sado bloqueando por completo a Urahara **– todo está bajo control**

 **\- Sado tu también estas bien, lo siento mucho ambos –** diciendo algo alterado **– prometo que regresare**

 **\- ¡NO KUROSAKI! –** diciendo Urahara mientras empujaba a Sado y Orihime **– Nosotros estamos bien tú concéntrate**

 **\- Oigan escuche la voz del bastardo de Ichigo –** entrando por la tienda un arrancar **– ¿Eres tú Ichigo bastardo?**

 **\- Ese es…¡URAHARA! –** Gritando en el monitor al ver la figura del sujeto **– Están bien**

Orihime y Sado se movieron rápido para sacarlo y cerrar la tienda mientras que Urahara trataba de cubrir el monitor por la pequeña interrupción.

 **\- Descuida todo está bien –** murmurando cerca **\- hice un trato con él descuida es nuestro aliado en esta batalla**

 **\- Estas seguro –** estaba preocupado por que abriera viejas heridas a su amiga **– ella está de acuerdo**

 **\- Lo acepto es más fuerte de lo que creí –** diciendo confiado en la situación **– Kurosaki nos podremos en contacto muy pronto**

 **\- Espera Urahara –** observo cómo se cortaba la línea de comunicación **– maldición solo espero que no cometa un error o de seguro lo matare**

Mientras tanto en Hueco Mundo se encontraban Orihime y Sado cuidando la tienda de que no entrara ninguno arrancar hasta que salió Urahara acercándose a los dos jóvenes. Sentándose en uno de los escombros observo con detenimiento varios arrancares y antiguos o podría decirse ex espadas.

 **\- Nos iremos en tres días es el tiempo suficiente para prepararse para la batalla más grande de sus vidas –** dirigiéndose a Orihime y Sado **– También es el tiempo suficiente para que se despidan de sus seres queridos, saben a lo que me refiero ¿no?**

 **\- Sí –** confirmando Orihime con una mirada llena de melancolía

\- **Inoue ¿estás bien con eso? –** preocupado de que su amiga al notar a su alrededor el lugar **– Puedes regresar…aun ahí tiempo**

 **\- No, yo le prometí que sería fuerte esta vez –** diciendo con determinación **– Esta vez yo lo protegeré, estaré ahí cuando me necesite**

 **\- Entiendo**

 **\- Vaya, vaya la princesita de Aizen tiene confianza en sí misma –** diciendo las fracciones de Halibel **– No me hagas reír tetona –** golpeando uno de los escombros a la fuerza **– Yo me vengare de esos malditos mal nacidos**

 **\- Mira quien lo dice la chica que le desfiguraron la cara –** diciendo Sun Sun con descaro

 **\- Cállate maldita víbora –** cayendo del dolor

 **\- Sera mejor que guardes silencio y te mueras un rato –** diciendo Mila Rose **– Es suficiente tiempo para que te recuperes, luego iremos por esos idiotas**

 **\- Solo cállate Mila Rose –** sentándose al suelo con resignación **– vengaremos por los caídos**

Orihime observo la escena con algo de furia y terror lo que una vez fue un lugar desconocido y una prisión para ella, era ahora un lugar donde hubo una masacre y ruinas. Sado observo como su amiga apretaba los puños de dolor y desesperación. Uno de los soldados del enemigo se acerco herido mientras repetía una frase que hacía a Orihime lanzar una mirada llena de ira.

 **\- Todos ustedes están condenados –** riendo a borbotones de sangre **– Nosotros eliminaremos a cada uno de ustedes –** apunto de atacar

 **\- No lo permitiré –** llamando a sus Shun Shun Rikka formo un escudo explosivo para esquivar su ataque y cambiar a un arma atravesándolo consiguiéndole una muerte inmediata **– Esta vez son mis enemigos y si es necesario matarlos no me queda otra opción** – eliminado la forma de su arma

Se dio la vuelta para observar al resto que estaba algo asombrado antes su actitud, Sado dio por entendido que su amiga no necesitaría protección en esta batalla.

 **\- Tres días ¿no? –** confirmando con Urahara

 **\- Exacto veo que tienes tiempo para perfeccionar tus habilidades de combate Inoue –** diciendo asombrado mientras se alejaba

 **\- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar? –** diciendo un peli azul con traje desgastado – **Ya no dependerás de Ichigo**

 **\- Aizen…-** diciendo entrecorto – **Tsukishima…no volverá a suceder**

 **\- Con que por fin tienes un objetivo –** diciendo entre risas **– necesitaras más fuerzas si quieres conseguir matar a tus objetivos**

 **\- Grimmjow ¿a qué te refieres? –** reflejando duda ante lo que decía

 **\- Me refiero a una pelea con nosotros –** mostrando entre las sombras a una de las fracciones de Halibel, Nell y un espada **– te ayudamos a entrenar**

 **\- No crees que exageras –** diciendo con un poco de preocupación

 **\- O vamos te ayudo entrenar y tú me entregas a Ichigo sano y salvo –** diciendo con voz convincente

 **\- No lo creo –** diciendo una mirada seria

 **\- No funciono Grimmy –** diciendo Nell

 **\- Te puedo devolver el favor Mujer –** diciendo el encapuchado **– Yo te ayudo a entrenar pero no seré blando**

 **\- Mmm…¿Quién eres? –** diciendo confundida

 **\- Pensé que eras más inteligente, mujer –** quitándose la capucha

 **\- No puede ser…Ulquiorra –** mirándolo con detenimiento y sacudiendo sus manos para ver que no era una ilusión **– sí, si es**

 **\- Vaya pensé que había desarrollado tú reiatsu –** diciendo enojado Grimmjow **– me detectas fácilmente pero a él no**

 **\- Creo que a Ichigo no le gustara nada de esto –** diciendo Sado

 **\- Veo que no hay nada de malo tener más compañeros en esta batalla –** diciendo con una sonrisa

 **\- Si tu lo dices –** diciendo Sado

 **\- Ok Ulquiorra –** preparándose para combatir **– esta vez, no seré la misma**

 **\- hablas con mucha confianza mujer –** desenvainando su espada – **No importara que corte uno o dos miembros, con tu poder actual te regeneradas fácilmente**

 **\- Lo dices muy enserio –** diciendo un poco preocupada ante la situación **– solo recuerda no matarme**

 **\- No, solo serás torturada –** diciendo con una sonrisa

"Esa sonrisa da miedo, Ulquiorra no sonríe, él no sonríe" pensando con una mirada de estremecimiento Orihime **– Ulquiorra para de sonreir me das miedo**

 **\- Dijiste que no temías –** acercándose

 **\- Ahora es cuando quiero que Kurosaki kun me salve –** retrocediendo

 **\- Mujer no huyas**

 **\- De repente quiero luchar sola**

\- **Demasiado tarde mujer**

 **\- Ulquiorra hablo enserio quieta esa mirada y baja la espada –** retrocediendo mientras le señalaba con el dedo – Sado kun…dile algo

 **\- Continua**

 **\- A eso no me refería** – poniéndose en posición de combate – **Solo no me cortes**

De repente el tiempo comenzó avanzar así mí otra vez, sabía que no me quedaría mucho tiempo de vida cuando iniciara la batalla.

Ichigo perdóname…

.

Al final nunca pude decirte lo que sentía por ti

.

De repente ya no tengo frio estando en tus brazos

.

Gracias Ichigo, pero por favor ya no llores más…este era mi destino


End file.
